


Reconnection

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: Dragon Age Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress, Amell is angry, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Here Lies the Abyss, The Fade, Vivienne doesn't like the Hero of Ferelden, very angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: The news of Adamant have reached far and wide. Fiona decides to leave Skyhold. The Wardens mourn one of their most capable members. Except one , one Warden in Thedas will not stop until she sees a body with her own two eyes. Too bad for the Inquisition that this Warden happened to be Alistair's wife, also known as the Hero of Ferelden.And she is angry.





	1. First Impressions

 

Fiona was no stranger to pain. Her life had been marked and determined by it, this in turn has turned her into a strong woman , a stone capable of withstand every storm. But nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared her for when she received the news that her son, her only son, had died in Adamant. Left behind in the Fade, heroically sacrificing himself.The Inquisitor herself had confirmed it, and she had remained composed and neutral. Why wouldn’t she? All who knew about their relationship were dead. It was only when she was finally alone, when she allowed herself to break down, violent sobs ripping from her lips, she felt anger, despair, all emotions at once. She hadn’t cried in such a long time, she had learned long ago that crying solved nothing, but one she started she couldn’t stop. She….she couldn’t remain in Skyhold. Her job was over, the mages were safe with the Inquisition, and she was tired, so very tired. In the death of night she packed, leaving only a letter, she would find her own path now. Alone. As she had always been. 

 

She had walked from the gates for no more than a few hours when she felt it. Magic, powerful magic making the earth tremble, it was not the same as Corypheus, so that was not it, but she could hardly imagined what could cause such disruption. The arch trembled, as it it too was afraid of whatever thing capable to produce such power.The then saw a figure pass her, figure being the best word Fiona could use to describe it. Eyes smoking blue, and magic surrounding it, her? Like a cocoon, an unsheathed sword in its hand, a shield on its left and a staff on its back. Wild hair floating ethereally around it’s head.The figure didn’t even acknowledge her, it was walking at a fast but constant  pace directly at Skyhold.

 

Fiona hesitated, should she go back? To Skyhold? She thought about her apprentices and the other mages, she couldn’t just abandon them to this entity that looked not only angry but dangerous , and with a fast pace began following the creature that left scorched prints on the ground. Leaving it to take the lead. If the creature knew it was being followed didn’t acknowledged her.

 

As they approached to the Mountain fortress, scouts sounded the alarm.Some brave souls even tried to engage the creature, only to be left unconscious in the floor. That surprised Fiona the most, this creature wasn’t killing anybody, or at least not yet. More soldiers started to mobilize, but every arrow, sword, or rock just bounced back. Magical attacks had no use, blades and arrows bounced back. Whatever this creature was looking for it wouldn't be deterred until it found it. Finally it arrived to the main gates of Skyhold. Doors, that according to the elven Mage Solas were ancient and Enchanted. They had there since the foundation of the first Skyhold more than ten Ages ago.

 

Skyhold main gates were not more than sprinters in a moment, any soldier that attempted to attack instead bounced back.  Once inside the entity gracefully walked the courtyard towards the stairs leading to the main hall and located itself in the very same place the Inquisitor had accepted her role. The entity opened its mouth, the first time Fiona realized it even had a mouth.

 

“Inquisitor Trevelyan!” the voice was nothing but fury. “Come and face me, or I swear to the Maker I will destroy this castle brick by brick!”

Fiona did not doubted for a single instant that the creature will make good of it’s promise.

 

Soldiers had already mobilized  bows sword and all kind of weapons pointed at the still glowing figure. 

“Stand down!” yelled Commander Cullen his helmet in place. Willing to engage the creature directly.

“No” replied the entity dismissively. Was it a demon? Wondered Fiona..

“Stand down or we will attack!” ordered the Commander gesturing troops to close to the stairway.

“And I say NO!” said the figure forming a ball of energy in it’s hand and striking the commander straight in the face, the impact was such that the Commander’s helmet just flyed out.

The figure snapped her fingers and a bolt of electricity traveled from soldier to soldier, leaving them unconscious in the floor.Only the Commander remained conscious and incredulous. He however had managed to accomplish something, the creature was no longer in the stairway, it was now in the courtyard, giving more space to engage the creature.

“What are you? “ he asked , a hint of fear in his voice. Something changed in its demeanor, regonizion. It turned its head just a little, clearly confused.

“Cullen?” asked the creature in its eternal voice.

“I...I am Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces, stand down and…”

He didn't finished his introduction as the figure grabbed the commander from the neck raising him above its head . Any attempt from the Commander proved futile against his captor.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan!” she yelled again putting no attention to the squirming man in her hand “Face me, or you are going to need a new commander for your forces!”

Silence reigned in Skyhold and people gasped and Soldiers stood hesitant.

“One” The Commander’s face was turning a dangerous shade of red.

Silence

“Two” Now the Commander’s face was paling.

Fiona knew she needed to do something, she began charging electricity in her hand, maybe if she could distract the creature for a moment it would release the Commander.

“Thr…” but the counting was interrupted as the doors from Skyhold main hall opened, revealing the Inquisitor, using her regal armor her staff was crackling violently and she was not alone,she was flanked by her inner circle, including Sister Nightingale , who almost dropped her bow at the view.

“I am here creature! Let the Commander go” said the Herald of Andraste, her voice hard and authoritative. 

Something passed between the Commander and the Inquisitor, and the creature noticed it. It let the commander go and he fell painfully on the ground. The creature snapped her fingers again and the commander was knocked out. To her credit, the Inquisitor did not moved.

“He is not dead” said the creature

“I can see him breathing” said Trevelyan, her eyes hard.

“Not him” she said glancing dismissively at Cullen

“Who are you? Are you one of Corypheus allies?”

The creature let go a bitter laugh. “An ally of an excuse of Magister, toying with stolen magic?” The mage, Solas narrowed his eyes at this. “I once killed a creature like him, I would never serve or ally with the Blight”

The conviction sounded like something Duncan or Clarel would say, this only made Fiona more wary.

“Then identify yourself, or prepare to be defeated” said the Inquisitor.

“Very well, since you ask so nicely” replied the creature in such a calm voice Fiona was sure it would be ready to kill the Inquisitor should she let her guard down.

The creature stopped the blinding light that covered her, she was no longer transparent, but a powerful shield still surrounded her, as the brightness succeeded, silverite armor began to take shape, the shoulder paths were both griffons, and she wore a red cape. Leliana gasped. And Vivienne’s eyes narrowed.

“I am  _ the  _ Warden, and I demand an explanation for what happened to my husband”

Varric eyes opened in disbelief, Sera’s mouth opened, wanted to say something, but just didn’t finding the words. The Iron Bull solidified his stand, The Tevinter Mage had both eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

Leliana finally spoke. “Amell?”

“Amell?” questioned Cassandra “As in…”

“Yes, _ I am _ the bloody Hero of Ferelden, and I demand an explanation for  _ this _ ” she threw a crumpled piece of paper at Trevelyan’s feet. She tooked and now she flinched, of course she recognized the letter, she had signed and seal it herself.

“Commander Amell” said Trevelyan her voice hesitating a little “I meant what I wrote, we are terribly sorry for your loss, we…”

Fiona’s heart sunk, if this was truly the Hero of Ferelden, then that meant that she had received the same news as her, only that apparently both of them had reacted rather differently. She felt a pang of empathy for her widowed daughter in law, for she was probably the only person in the whole world that could even begin to understand that pain.

“You are weak” countered Amell, Trevelyan reacted as if she had been slapped. 

“What did you wanted me to do? To leave Hawke in the Fade, your own cousin?” she replied and Varric shifted uncomfortably “He asked me to! Begged me too!”

Fiona believed the Inquisitor, it was something Maric would have done.

“If you had been stronger,  _ no one  _ would have needed to stay behind, it was your weakness that costed me my most precious person and you are going to bring him back”

“Commander he…”

“Did you see him die? Bleed to death? His head roll?”

“No but…”

“Then he might still be alive, and you are taking me to him!” ordered the Commander, with a voice that did not allowed questioning.

“What are on…”

“Let me put it this way Inquisitor, you either help me willingly and we have this wonderful cooperation to fix  **your** weakness” said the Hero of Ferelden with a very scary scary smile “Or I promise you that as long as I live you will not be able to sleep soundly knowing that I will destroy everything you hold dear, your Inquisition, your companions and your love. Or I will simply cut your arm off and use the Anchor myself to open the gate to the physical Fade, your choice.”

Fiona had hear the stories, some of them good, some of them bad, but even the worst version of the Warden’s tale had told the same thing, she was persuasive and she was ruthless. More than that the Hero of Ferelden was now in her prime as roughly ten years have passed since her Joining, at this point, her body was already used to the taint. She was also a mage, and if there was something that scared templars more than a teen mage was an older mage, experience was something you cannot falsify.

“No” said the Inquisitor. Resolute crossing her arms in her chest.

“Very well” said the hero returning to her ethereal state” Sister Nightingale looked at the Inquisitor with alarm. The Inquisitor did not acknowledge her Spy Master, instead she made a gesture and the Apostate Solas. The kid with the hat, and the Other Warden charged along with the Inquisitor.  Four against one was hardly fair, but given the reputation of the Hero of Ferelden, it might seem unfair  _ for  _ the Inquisitor's companions.

 

She dispatched an nocked out the warden fairly easy, as she was too fast to move. She seemed hesitant to attack the kid, but once his daggers rose a bit too close, she knocked him down physically, a shield bash sent him flying to the other side of the courtyard. The boy only kept repeating how hurt  _ she  _ was over and over. Of those three the apostate proved to be the biggest challenger, as both had roughly the same speed. Her attacks however did drew a response out of him.

“This technique...impossible, where did you get such instruction!”

The warden Commander didn’t dignified him with a response, instead she hit him in he had strong enough to draw blood. The soldiers scattered around began to whisper in fear. The Inquisitor frowned , and called the man with the name she would not think about, the Qunari mercenary and the storytelling dwarf. More muscle, wondered Fiona.So far the Inquisitor hadn’t engaged the Warden directly.

 

The Qunari was the first one to fall, she attacked him from his blind side, and gave a powerful kick somewhere in the ribs, Fiona wasn’t sure how she knew how immobilize a  _ Qunari  _ so effectively, but she did, the next was the mage, who attacked her relentlessly with his staff, however her shield did not allowed for such and like with the boy she relied on a physical attack, this time with her sword , this immobilized his arm and prevented him for casting correctly. She seemed hesitant to engage the Dwarf, but he had no such contemplations with his crossbow.  For him she threw a thick grenade that disoriented him before knocking him out, and tossing the crossbow to the other side of the courtyard.

The Inquisitor’s eyes widened, possibly feeling fear, now it was up to her elite group, the ladies.

Lady Cassandra, Madame de Fer and Sera were as distinct from each other as you could get, but Skyhold agreed that they had proven to be the most effective team within the Inquisitor’s inner circle. There was a reason they were mostly the Dragon hunting team. 

Madame de Fer attacks usually weakened the targets from a distance , Lady Cassandra rained on their enemies as a thunder and Sera gave the coup de a grace. Madame de fer as well as the Inquisitor were Knight Enchanters, so when Mana drew low the both attacked in a parallel partners. Credit where credit was due of all the inner circle teams they managed to weaken the Warden the most, not unlikely for their magical supre and ability. Sera was the first to fall knocked out by a crushing prison,  still the elf breathed. Madame de Fer proved to be a challenge,  and it quelled any doubts anyone could have regarding her ability, but like the previous mages her defense relied in her distance, something the Warden wasn't willing to give her. A well placed cut in her leg proved doomed for Vivienne who was knocked out as a glare drilled into the Warden. Finally it was up to Lady Cassandra and the Inquisitor. She did not disappoint, managing on being the one to induce more damage to the warden. Her thick shield lowered which managed to deliver the most blows  and heavy damaged. Almost, but almost wasn't enough and at the end Lady Cassandra fell when a repulsion threw her off balance. Leaving a bloody Inquisitor to face a still enraged Warden.

“Amell listen to me this is not the way…” tried Sister Nightingale, her bow no longer tense. Showin an appeasing gesture

The Warden didn’t even acknowledge her, but it distracted her enough for a raven to begin circling the enraged woman. A barrier soon began surrounding her, and the Warden hissed.

“I know this Magic, Morrigan show yourself!”

The raven changed into a the darkhaired woman who placed herself between the Inquisitor and the Warden.

“‘Tis not like you, my friend” said the Witch of the Wilds with a voice softer than Fiona had ever heard her speak.

“Stay out of my way Morrigan!” yelled the Warden angrily.

“I will not”

“I don’t want to fight you” replied the woman her smokey eyes recindin just a little. She was panting, and wounds began to appear, so most of the damages that appeared to be bouncing off, were just delayed.

“Neither do I , but we both know you will not be able to maintain this for much longer, just how much blood can you use before passing out?”

“The necessary to get what I need”

“You once told me yourself this trick with the taint could be dangerous if sustained”

Taint? Asked Fiona to herself, how in the Void was she using the Tait for powering her magic.

“Shut up!” said the woman her shield starting to weaken. “I am not afraid of death and if I have to become an abomination to fulfill my purpose to do it I…”

Fiona sensed it, the moment the first shield wore off,and with no hesitation casted a lightning spell. It didn’t worked exactly, but the Warden dropped to one knee.

“Who dares!” said the Warden, fury renowned. In the moment of distraction , Morrigan casted another sleeping spell that finally knocked the Warden down.

Silence reigned and a collective sigh of relief was heard in the castle. Soldiers began to fallen Warden, but were stopped by  a barrier by Morrigan and a glare from the Spymaster. Trevelyan relaxed her shoulders. 

“Leliana, Lady Morrigan I trust you can deal with our special guest” both women nodded and approached the unconscious Warden. Fiona too approached, surprising Leliana.

“Grand Enchanter I though…”

“I crossed path with her and knew I had to come back”

Nightingale nodded

“And you are likely in need of a healer, who happened to have experience with Wardens” Lady Morrigan and the Spymaster took the Warden from the floor.

“What is it with her and heavy armors?” complained Lady Morrigan

Nightingale shrugged. Fiona heard the Inquisitor began ordering people to pick up the injured soldier and inner circle members. When the Warden woke up thing were going to get...interesting. However Fiona riled with conviction, she will not allow any harm come to the wife of his son. 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amell wakes up

The Warden took three full days to wake up. Fiona wasn’t sure what kind of magic had she used, but it has exhausted her to the limit. She could see that even asleep she was not truly resting, her frown had always been present, maybe she was in the fade looking…

She put the cold compress in her forehead. Skyhold had been like an agitated beehive ever since the Warden’s appearance. Even within the inner circle of the Inquisitor the opinions were sharply divided. The Qunari mercenary was absolutely gleeful, saying that being defeated by the killer of the Archdemon was almost a honor and wanted to treat her a full keg of mead. On the other side of the spectrum Madame de Fer was absolutely livid, she had been sprouting Orlesian curses when she thought people didn’t hear or understand her. She wanted the Warden to be put on trial, and to face judgment, a feeling partially shared by Sera the elf, who had been very unnerved at the magical display the Warden had exhibit, the Tevinter mage had his ego bruised , but just as the elven apostate they were both very very curious. The Other Warden was very fidgety, looking more like a cornered animal than anything even if he tried to hide it. The Kid and the Dwarf didn’t share their opinions too loudly, but she had heard that he had been written letter after letter ever since the Warden appeared.

Sister Nightingale and Lady Morrigan on the other hand, had not moved an inch. Their resolution was that no harm was to came to the Warden, and for that she had felt grateful. Ambassador Montiliev was obviously still calculating how to manage the situation, the conditions in Weisshaupt were vague at best. Contacting Queen Anora could have been an option but she likely was very busy with the reconstruction on the Hinterlands. That left the Inquisitor and the Commander. The latter had been shifting between rage, worry, sadness and despair since he woke up. The Inquisitor had basically spent all this time alone in the battlements, obviously deep in thought.

The ambience in Skyhold high ranks was like powder in the air, just a little spark will set everyone into an explosion. And explode it did, Fiona told the inquisitor who at the time was having dinner with her inner circle that the Warden Commander was to wake up the following day. The information clearly galvanized past conversations that had already taken place.

“So, do you think she’ll like Mead or whisky?” asked the Qunari with light humor.

“For the love of the Maker” deadpanned Madame de Fer “for that display I am tempted to say we should Tranquilize her”

“Absolutely not” said the Elven apostate and the Tevinter mage at the same time.

“She _is_ kind of dangerous” admitted the dwarf inciting disbelief in the group “but I will not suggest such punishment, I’ve seen enough Tranquils to know many times is a fate worst than death”

“With all due respect Madam, but you are mad to even suggest to do such thing to the Warden that ended the last Blight” said the Warden looking angry, and judging by the looks the others were giving him , that was not a regular occurrence.

“What would you know you filthy…”

“Enough” said the Inquisitor firmly “We have been talking in circles, now if we could recruit the Warden as an Agent…”

“Darling you cannot be serious”

“He wiped the floor with us, I say we direct that rage to Corypheos, and see who is left standing” said the Qunari

“It was a moment of weakness”

“For the love of the Maker, Lady Vivienne, are you that proud as to deny when someone put you in the ground? Granted you four ladies ultimately managed to wear her out the most”

“Seeker, what do you think?” asked the Dwarf “You were looking for her before you were looking for Hawake”

“I am unsure on how to proceed”

“We need to talk with her” said the Inquisitor “something that she said has been bugging me ever since she appeared”

“Was it the fact that she threaten to cut your arm off?” asked the Tevinter Altus

“Well, yes, that was scary, but no, she said she had defeated a creature like that before, how could that been possible? If that’s the case does that mean the Corypheus is not unique?”

The inner circle grew silent. Fiona’s thought went back to the Architect, but dismissed the thought in an instant, that would have been too convenient.

“Just what we needed more monsters” said Sera diving a deep gulp to her beverage.

Varric’s eyes focused on Cole. “Kid, anything you could tell us could be useful”

“She is hurting very very much” he said looking afar  “I want to help, _Tainted body, tainted blood, separation, no this is for the best things could be dangerous I will miss him, but he will be safe, looking searching, I found it , what use is it, no he cannot be dead, Maker’s breath you are beautiful a rose, together this time. Trevelyan she can do it she_ _**will** _ _do it, pain rage, how could they? Desperation Despair, I cannot lose him I found it. The cure, no more calling no more nightmares. A family_ ”

Trevelyan let out a deep breath, massaging her temples.

“A cure? A cure for what?” asked Sera.

“Anything you could tell us Blackwall?” asked the Inquisitor.

“I...I wish I could” said feeling the eyes on him. Fiona wasn’t sure but something about that Warden had always seem strange to her, she had heard about Constable Blackwall, he was almost a legend, said to have been able to clear an entire Deep Roads passage single handedly, reconnecting lost Taigs that were thought lost for three hundred years. She had expected a man larger than life, Blackwall instead was a quiet reserved man. She wasn’t one to talk, she herself looked quiet and fragile , but as Maric had told her once ‘ _when angry you are the embodiment of an elven Goddess of Vengance’._

The Inquisitor’s eyes darted to her and her cheeks turned red.

“I apologize Grand Enchanter, I didn’t meant to keep you standing up in a corner, if you wish I can give you a seat”

“I...no thank you Inquisitor for your offer but I must return to my patient”

“Of course”

Fiona went back to her duties with the Warden, Lady Morrigan and the Spymaster were talking in hushed whispers.

“...does Kieran knows?” asked Nightingale

“He does now, he deserved to mourn his father but now…”

“You think the Inquisitor will be open to…”

“At this point would be madness to deny her that, I do believe she intends to keep her promise of destroying the castle brick by brick”

Fiona knocked, interrupting the conversation she just overheard. It made little sense to her, but something had also had called to put attention to Lady Morrigan’s son, something about his eyes and the color of his hair seemed familiar. She ignored the thought again, her brain was probaly getting old.

“Ah Grand enchanter” greeted the spymaster “I hope everything is well?”

“Ah, yes, I lost track of time, the Inquisitor and her companions were having an...intense conversation”

“Still at it I see”

Lady Morrigan rolled her eyes and she could have sworn the word fools escaped her lips.

“Sister Nightingale, if I may be so bold?”

The Spymaster nodded clearly interested in what she had to say “Madam de Fer brought up a rather distressing topic, namely, Tranquility for our guest”

Both women narrowed their eyes.

“Ah I see”

“Over my dead body” said Lady Morrigan clearly enraged  “That woman must be mad to think she could get away with it, oh I knew I should had…”

“Easy there Morrigan” replied the redhead “Worry not Grand Enchanter, no harm will come to the Warden while either Morrigan or I had something to say about it”

“And even if not” added Lady Morrigan quietly.

“It is a relief”  mentioned the Enchanter

“Did you met her?” asked the Spymaster wit curiosity “before her dramatic entrance I mean”

“Ah” she said moving her head “no, I did not, but I heard of her after the Blight ended, all the circles did suddenly you had apprentices playing on who was going to slay the next Archdemon”

“I bet she would had been happy to hear that”

Silence fell among the three women.

Lady Morrigan stood “I must take my leave, I need to put my son to bed” Fiona felt a pang of pain but maintained her face neutral

Nightingale noded. “Of course, I must be retiring to complete some reports , Grand Enchanter please do not hesitate to call us shall her condition change”

“Of course”

The night came and went, candles burnt and dawn came, Fiona wouldn’t have probably noticed if it wasn’t for the mumbling she began to hear.

“...Tair” Fiona blinked herself awake “Tair” said the mumbling voice of the Warden Commander who was starting to shrug “Alis...tair” Fiona’s heart broke again, of course whe would be dreaming of him, she perhaps was even looking for him in the Fade. The commander began to move more violently, Fiona knew better than to touch a Warden in a nightmare, and instead opted to use her voice while she rung the cord to alert Nightingale.

“Warden Commander Amell you are having a nightmare”

The Warden was moving her head side by side, her dream as well as her rest was coming to a halt.

“Warden Commander”

The Warden Commander opened her eyes and sat on the bed as if a mechanism had pushed up, she looked around clearly don’t recognizing her surroundings, Fiona made a non threatening gesture with her hands.

“Warden Commander, you are in Skyhold, do you know the date?”

“10th of Kingsway, 9:41 Dragon” replied the woman with brown eyes looking firmly at Fiona

“Actually it’s the 13th, you have been asleep for almost three days”

“Three days” she said giving deep breaths she touched her forehead hesitantly and let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she collapsed back to the bed.

“Am I under arrest?” she asked staring at the ceiling

“Not as far as I know , no”

“Ah” she said, whatever fire had woken up in her was now muted only embers remained. “I have the feeling I have seen you before”

“I am, or rather was the Grand Enchanter, you can call me Fiona”

The Warden turned her face to look at her “Ah yes, the mess in Redcliffe, Maker I wanted to hit you so hard”

Fiona let a scowl color her face

“Don’t worry, not anymore, what's the point?” she said in such a defeated voice.

“Warden Commander I….” but Fiona was interrupted by a knock on the door, entering the room was Lady Morrigan and Nightingale.

“Amell” said the Spymaster in a very soft voice “It’s been some years”

The warden continued to stare at the ceiling, now tears were silently escaping from her eyes.

“‘Tis not like you my friend” said Lady Morrigan, again, with a low and humming voice, the voice you may hear from a mother talking to a babe.

“Why am I here?” asked the Commander

“We had to knock you out before you really cut down the Inquisitor’s arm”

“What I mean is why am I not dead?” shock was stamped in the three women.

“What….”

“I attacked the Inquisition, threatened the Inquisitor and…”

“It was certainly not your most diplomatic moment…”

“I found it you know” she said still not looking at anyone “The Cure for the Taint, I found it, it can even restore blighted lands to a non toxic state”

Fiona suddenly feel the need to put her hand in the table. No, it was impossible, how? But again she was proof that it was possible , but it had been so many years ago.

“Have you used it yet?”

“No, but in the Anderfels managed to restore ghouls to humans and Wolf Spawn back to simple wolves, albeit leaving ugly scars”

“That’ wonderful news Amell!” said Nightingale happily

“What’s the point?” deadpanned the Warden “Alistair is gone, left behind in the Fade, you should have killed me, it would have been a kindness”

Lady Morrigan seemed to be having conflicting emotions about this display, anger and sadness shifter while she struggled to make words, finally she found her voice. “You are being a fool sister” she said with a sharp edge, do you really think that Alistair would want you moping about him,  all given up?”

“I guess we will never know , because he is dead, because the inquisitor was a weak child that doesn’t know how to wield her power effectively,”

“Now you are being unfair” but something faltered in the Spymaster’s voice. Fiona knew exactly what was it. Doubt. The argument hung in the air even if nobody dared to say it. That had the Hero of Ferelden had been the Inquisitor nobody would have needed to stay in the fade?.

It was Lady Morrigan who spoke now, very soft.

“Kieran is his name” she said , and that did managed to make Amell to turn and see her, confusion in her face. “He wants to meet you, the Hero of Ferelden and….”Lady Morrigan let out a deep breath “and he has his eyes”

Tears returned to the Hero’s eyes “He does?”

“Yes, that and his insufferable love for cheese and reckless decisions”

Amell let out a small laugh “I would have thought he got your careful nature”

“Careful? When he was six he was very intent on finding a Griffon and ride it thru Orlais, he went ‘hunting’ in the woods, returning muddy and wet for a moth in a row”

“That does sound like something Alistair’s son would do”

For the second time that evening Fiona felt she needed to get something solid. She would have never had guessed, just what had going on on the twilight of the Blight?

Nightingale turned her gaze to Fiona and she nodded, understanding that that knowledge should not leave that room.

“Besides, since your...entrance the Inquisitor has been thinking that maybe _maybe_ your request isn’t that...impossible”

Amell blinked and rose herself to a sitting position, her head twitching.

“What?”

“She has been thinking about , your request.”

“What, why?”

“Despite what you believe, she was wrecked with guilt after Adamant, she was very intent on opening a rift to get him back but…”

“She was advised very strongly not to, the veil was too messy and…”

“I need to talk with her” said the Warden Commander sitting on the bed looking for her.

“Amell you need to rest and…”

“I’ve rested three days, Grand Enchanter, as my healer what can you say?”

Fiona didn’t hesitated. “Let her go”

“Thank you, now, where did I left my armor…”

“It got pretty ruined” commendted the redhead “We got you a new one” she said looking arround “Dagna must be still enchanting it”

“What on Thedas name is Dagna doing here? Wasn’t she at Cuberland?”

“The Inquisition requierd the best Arcanist”

“Ah, I see”

“We have some mage robes and some finery…”

“As long as it is not Orlesian finery” Leliana turned her head as if the celielng was so very interesting “It is Orlesian, right?”

“I am sorry my friend”

“No you are not” said the Warden Commander, with the first smile Fiona had seen her display.


	3. The Battlements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amell explores Skyhold

It was strange to see the Hero of Ferelden just emerging from a little room. Strange to anyone who did know her and her reputation on wearing unique and particularly heavy armors. She was now wearing robes. They were blue with sileverite tones all over it, a pretty standard circle robe. She of course didn’t looked particularly pleased, mumbling on how after Ostagar she had sworn robes entirely. She also wasn’t wearing a sword nor a shield, she was just wearing a staff on her back. The Spymaster had told her that , that appearance would make her blend enough in the Skyhold population. Fiona had her doubts….and was proven right about ten minutes after the Warden Commander reached the courtyard. A couple of elven scouts approached her and identified her, thanking her lavishly for the time she and her wardens had saved the Amaranthine alienage. It was almost scary to see how the Commander’s demeanor changed when dealing with people, she was no longer scary and sad, she suddenly was every inch the noble she was, talking warmly thru firmly  never losing the military edge.

Fiona was shadowing her, observing just exactly what she was doing. Apparently the Warden Commander wanted to meet Morrigan in the gardens...before she got lost and ended up wandering the battlements. Amell ended up in the Mage’s tower, a territory Fiona was familiar with, but rather than just observing the Warden Commander began quizzing the mages. Were they treated well? How did they liked to work with the Inquisition?

“What are you doing, Warden Commander?” Fiona finally asked

“Ah, Grand Enchanter, I _didn’t_ saw you there, I was just sensing how things worked in Skyhold”

“Anything of interest?”

“Actually yes” said the younger woman “I was wondering if you could tell me where is Leliana’s...section of the castle, I need to get in contact with my Wardens”

“Above the library, you can get there by the main hall or the battlements”

“I think I’ll choose the battlements, I don’t want to cause a scene”

“Of course”

“Grand Enchanter” called a younger mage, distracting Fiona long enough to realize three things.

One the Warden Commander knew that by going to the tower she would be distracted and would stop shadowing her.  Clever.

Two, she wanted to know how mages fared in skyhold to measure how much magic she could use without attracting attention.

Three, Fiona gave her directions to the Spymaster’s roof...directions that involved going through Commander Cullen’s office. The same Commander that four days ago was almost killed by said Warden Commander.

Shit.

* * *

 

Amell was taking a certain like to Skyhold, the castle was pretty, and she could feel the ancient magic in the rocks, this place was very very old. The battlements had a beautiful look of the Frostback mountains, she wondered what kind of magic seeped into the stone that made the environment warm enough to sustain life. It was not as hot as Tevinter, but it was warm enough that big trees survived with no problem. She opened the dusty door of one of the towers, apparently a storage space. Probably one of the rooms where everything not classified went to, she had one of these in Vigil’s keep, but in Skyhold she consider it a waste of space. She opened the door to pass on the direction Fiona had pointed, only to find the Inquisitor and the Commander in an intimate moment. Oh. Just when she thought to give a turn and pretend she didn’t saw anything her stupid staff decided to clank against a metal hinge, interrupting the two lovers.

Time froze. The Inquisitor’s face turned bright red, and even if he hid it better so did the Commander. Amell was supposed to be above that childish display of shame, and yet interrupting a couple’s kiss did brought some level of embarrassment to her cheeks.

The Inquisitor spoke first. “Warden Commander”

“Inquisitor” she responded mustering every ounce composure, she had detected that there was something between them on her rather impressive arrival, she just didn’t expect for things to be ...intimate. A wave of apprehension rolled in her gut, she had threatened the Inquisitor's lover. Shit. She was going to throw her off the battlements.

“I, ummm, didn’t meant to interrupt, I was on my way to Leliana’s rookery”

“Ah yes, two towers forward and across the bridge”

“Thank you”

She passed the couple, but before she could a heavy hand rested in her shoulder.

“That’s it? After that display it’s the first thing you said the the Inquisitor?” asked a red faced Cullen

Amell steeled herself. “This is hardly the time, Cullen”

“The Void it is!”

“I was planning a talk with the Inquisitor, that’s why I was heading to Leliana’s”

“Tell me why I should just run you thru my sword right here and now” he was clearly angry, but Amell didn’t had the patience to talk this over softly as she had planned.

“You couldn’t do it ten years ago and you cannot do it not, unless everything I heard from Kirkwall and Hawke about you was right” Cullen’s glare wavered for a moment  “and if that’s the case I won’t stop you, do your duty _Templar_ ” she dropped her staff to the floor and placed her hands firmly on her side tilting her chin up looking him in the eye. If he wanted to kill her she won’t stop her, but she will confront death right in the eye. It was an open challenge, she didn’t waver. She meant every word. If she lived then she could negotiate something with the Inquisitor,if she didn’t well maybe she could see Alistair sooner if everyone’s assumptions were correct.

“Cullen let her go” said the Inquisitor softly, but the order was clear _drop it._

“Andresca…” he said with a low tone. His hand firmly on the pommel of his sword.

“We shall speak later, Warden Commander, right here in the battlements with half of Skyhold watching is hardly the time” she said gesturing the soldiers who were looking from the battlements in their directions. The two elven scouts looked ready to jump.

“I agree” said Amell crouching to take back her staff, Lamppost in Winter. Just like two angered Mabaris Cullen and Amell measured each other, she continued her trek to the main keep without looking back.

 

* * *

 

Amell had apparently miscalculated her levels, as the bridge from Cullen’s office didn’t actually led to Leliana’s rookery, but instead led her directly into the elven apostate chamber’s.

“Ah, Warden Commander” said the elf as if he was dissecting her with his eyes. Amell decided to take the diplomatic approach.

“Greetings, I believe we haven’t been introduced, you know other than ‘get out of my way before I knock you out”

The elf didn’t took offence , in fact he laughed “I have to admit it was an impressive entrance, I am Solas, the Fade adviser for the Inquisition”

“Warden Commander Ania Amell, Maker I could have used a Fade expert ten years ago”

“Why?”

“Oh there were tears in the Veil, in the Blackmarsh, demons pouring out from them, they fortunately closed after we killed the demons”

“Ah I see” he said meditating “I do wanted to speak with you in regards of your entrance”

“So, you also want to kill me?”

“I...no, why?”

“Commander Cullen was very intent on doing so just some moments ago”

“The commander is a man of strong character” said Solas evenly

“What did you wanted to ask me?”

“You entered Skyhold wearing a sword and shield rather than a staff, fighting like a warrior despite being a mage”

“I have trained hard”

“Yes, but your technique….”

“My technique?” asked Amell innocently, he was not the first person to ask her about her particular brand of movements.

“In the Fade, I have seen that exact technique, many ages ago, but certainly not in a _human_ mage”

Amell smiled slightly “How good are you at keeping secrets?”

“Very much so” quipped the elf

“During the Blight I entered some elven ruins in the Becilian Forest, in one solitary chamber stood a single phylactery , the presence….the essence of it asked me to free it from it’s suffering, to complete a ritual long overdue. I did and as a reward it taught me the ways of the Arcane Warriors, old elven mages who protected Arlathan before their fall to Tevinter.”

“I see” said Solas deep in thought

“I could teach you” offered Amell, it was not a technique she shared with every mage she encountered, but given that it was an elven technique she felt it was his right to know it.

“I appreciate the offer, Warden Commander, but I will pass, my fighting style doesn't need any more techniques”

The both stood in silence “Those are beautiful frescoes” she said observing the decorated walls,  a bit of a wolf motif,  you are not Dalish, so I can see how you pain them without aprehension”

“The Dalish are certainly wary of the wolves”

“How does the old curse goes? ‘May the Dread Wolf take you’?”

“Yes, something along those lines”

“What do you think about it?” Asked Amell

“Why do you assume I have an opinion?”

“You are not Dalish, your clear face is proof of that , but certainly don’t have the demeanor of an alienage elf, neither the manners of a simple peasant, there is something powerful within you, and I suspect that you didn’t use your full force during our encounter, I won’t pry it is not my business…”

“I like wolves” said the Elven man “I think they are beautiful creatures, very loyal”

“I have to ask, since you know about the Arcane Warriors, the essence that taught me said that the was a war, the same war that trapped it, do you think it could have been referring to the fall of Arlathan?”

Solas looked lost in thought

“It’s my belief that the War against Tevinter was not the only battle Arlathan got itself in”

“Fair enough”

“Are you a Knight Enchanter?”

“Maken no!” laughed Amell “don’t take me wrong a sword made of pure magic is impressive , but I consider it too mana consuming, not to mention the technique is too...Tevinter, I mean I see it as the bastardized version of the ‘Classic’ Arcane Warrior, still I might learn it someday, never know when things can be useful”

“I have to agree with you, Warden Commander, perhaps we should have a longer conversation eventually”

“Of course, Leliana’s rookery is just upstairs, isn’t it?”

“Yes, two levels above , the next floor is the library”

“Thank you, I shall see you around”

She took the flight of stairs, the library was smaller than she had expected, but a familiar profile drew her to a mage reading by the rail. But what on earth would that man be doing so far south? She tapped the man in the shoulder, he was too engrossed in a book that he startled at the touch.

“You are Magister Pavus son! Dorian, isn’t it? ” she said unceremoniously with a soft smile on her face

“I what...how do you” that kind of surprise was nothing of what she was expecting.

“I was in Tevinter just recently, Magister Pavus was my host during the stay, the painting in the entrance of the state doesn't make you justice”

Dorian looked very uncomfortable all of the sudden

“Oh” she said “I apologize I…”

“Not a problem Warden Commander, my father and I have different opinions in many subjects, I hope your stay was good”

“I practically lived in Minrathous library, it was a magnificent building, your father mentioned your reading skills, I am surprised you haven’t finished this entire catalogue”

“I have, the donations to this library are dreadful”

“Well when you compare it to Minrathous….”

“Finally someone understand” said the man dramatically putting the book down. His face turned unreadable for a moment and the Warden Commander stopped smiling.

“You weren’t really going to do it, did you?” he asked quietly

“Do what?”

“Cut the Inquisitor’s arm off”

“Ah...that” said Amell looking mortified “I don’t know, I was very angry, I am still very angry, but it was unbecoming of me, you and her are good friends?”

“She is my best friend, that’s why I worry” he said, the twinge of threat wasn’t unnoticed by the Warden.

“I am not planning on killing her, or cut her arm off, Warden’s honor”

“Thank the Maker”

“You are taking this better than I expected” observed the Warden carefully

“You have Lady Morrigan and the Spymaster vouching for you, and they don’t agree often, plus if the Inquisitor doesn't have you in chains then I am to guess she doesn't consider you as an immediate danger”

“Your loyalty and trust on her  reminds me of Nathaniel, he is my second in command in Amaranthine”

“I bet he is not as good looking”

She laughed softly “Both of you are excellent examples of the human race”

“Finally someone says it” he said dramatically.

“Speaking of best friends, I was in fact, looking for Leliana”

“She should be just upstairs”

“Thank you, Dorian, maybe we could talk later”

“I think I would like that”

Leliana was busy directing some scouts, and barely acknowledged her presence. Instead Amell managed to peek at some of the letters Leliana had on her desk. One was about Smpooples the second and one about…

“Leliana” she said with her voice thick as her eyes continue to scan the paper. Noticing the change in her voice the spymaster dismissed her spies and approached her.”

“Good to see you making friends” she said evenly walking towards the balcony, Amell followed her closing the door behind her “I should have warned you about the battlements ‘other’ uses.” she said looking far into the Frostback mountains

“Try to distract me all you want, but what is about this?” she said waving the letter of ransom against a young boy, the cousin of a Cleric.

“Negotiations, and you shouldn't be reading this” said Leliana taking the page from the Mage’s hand

“Aggressive negotiations Leliana, far from me to critique the Left Hand, I know what the title entails, but you are being a bit…”

“What”

“I know people change, I have no pedestal to judge you from, I am a Warden with everything that entails, but you always show _some_ level of restraint, especially when children were involved”

“The inquisitor helped me realize that I am the left hand, secrets and murders are my trade I embrace them and give me the results I need, didn’t you taught me something similar years ago?”

“I told you to harden yourself , that is true, but never ever to close completely, one thing was dealing with Marjorie” Leliana’s eyes darkened for a moment “and it’s a very different one kidnap a young boy to get back at his cleric cousin”

“After killing Nathalie..”

“You killed Nathalie? Your friend from…”

“Yes, she was a threat for the Inquisition”

“Are you listening to yourself?” she asked in disbelief rising her hands up “Leliana the Inquisition will not last, as soon as Corypheus dies, Thedas is going to prepare to tear you guys apart”

“We will stand”

“For what purpose?”

“Peace”

“Peace never comes without blood”

“Then so be it”

“What happened to you?”

“I could ask you the same” replied Leliana sharply “Appearing out of nowhere threatening to kill Thedas only hope to stop this madness that put a hole in the sky? What happened to _that_ diplomatic Amell, hu?”

“Fine” said Amell in a low and dangerous voice  “you want to know the price I paid for the Cure?”

“I, what?” of all the questions the bard expected that froze her in her spot.

“Magic always comes with a price Leliana, even if I drink the Cure now I will still only have twenty more years to live”

“What?”

“I sacrificed sixty years of my future to an entity I dare not to name, for the secret of the Taint, a secret I cannot repeat”

“Amell I” Leliana was in shock, when she had told her about the Cure she suspected that her friend would now have a long life, to know this now….

“ _That_  is why I attacked your precious castle, I wanted to spend the next twenty years with Alistair, with the love of my life, is that too much to ask?” she asked tears forming in her eyes.

“I….”

“Leliana, you are one of my dearest friends, so I am begging you, do not steel yourself, do not detach yourself from your heart”

“But…”

“No buts, aren’t you a candidate for the Divine? Is that how you intend to lead the Chantry , with an iron fist? Do you want to repeat Amara the Third’s legacy?”

“Of course not!” she replied scandalized sometimes she forgot Amell was as well versed in the history of the Chantry as well as she was. “Then find the way, there are bridges you should never cross, if you need to recurr to kidnapping  you are no better then Arl Howe”

“That is low, even for you”

“I know”

The stood up in silence. Leliana’s thoughts were running  a hundred miles per second, had she really stooped as low? Wardens were entitled to do anything to stop the Blight, but she was not a Warden and this was not a Blight.

“You need to train Fiona in stealth” interrupted Amell casualy  “I could see her shawing ever sinc eI left my room”

“Well she is a mage, you all aren’t exactly the most discreete class”

“I learnt things, Leli” said Amell abruptly “things I wasn’t supposed to know, I know things about Fiona that I probably shouldn’t know”

“Such as?” Amell gave her a look. “You knew would ask, are this thing you learnt serious?”

“Very, but more in a personal level than a ‘collapse of the world’ level”

“Ah”

The stood in silence again “How do you notice Morrigan?”

“She has soften up, my guess is that it has been Kieran’s fault”

“Kieran” she said trying the name “does he looks like…”

“Not as much I am afraid, she is almost Morrigan’s copy, except for the eyes they are all Alistair”

“I should have made him King, the one time I decide to listen to his political advice...”

“You wouldn’t had been able to be with him”

“If that would have kept him safe…”

“As I said before, the Inquisitor is considering your _request_ , now I shouldn’t be telling you this, but she cleared her next month's schedule, it is driving Josephine’s mad, to plan a trip to the Western Approach so soon...”

“Ah, I see”

“You better apologize for that entrance soon, that would be a long trip and I don’t plan to play ambassador all the way”

“Are you coming?” she asked eying the bard suspiciously.

“Morrigan too, just like the good old days”

“We are going to need a Mabari and...do you think the _Arishock_ would indulge me?”

“No”

“Blood and damnation”

“Now if we were to offer him cookies…”

“You are the worst”

“I believe that’s your title” They reached the door and Amell decided to hear to the stairs “I will think about your words, Amell, I make no warranties”

“I never asked that of you”

“I know” they eyes locked for an instant, a mutual understanding. “Go to Solas floor and to the left, you should be able to access the gardens from the main hall”

“Thank you Leliana I’ll do just that”


End file.
